castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Hrunting
was the magical sword given to Beowulf by Unferð in the ancient Old English epic of the same name. Beowulf used it in battle against Grendel's mother. Origins The sword possessed great power and never failed anyone who used it. However, when Beowulf descended to the bottom of the lake where Grendel's mother dwelt, the sword proved too weak and Hrunting was ineffective against the creature. Beowulf instead searched inside of the lair and found a sword which belonged to the Jotuns (forged by giants, sons of Cain - the same lineage as Grendel and his mother), which only he was strong enough to lift. Beowulf used this sword to kill Grendel's mother and decapitate the body of Grendel, but her poisonous blood melted the giants' sword's blade like wax. Beowulf returned to the surface with the head of the monster (and the hilt of the sword) as proof of his victory. Later, Beowulf requests of his men that Hrunting be retrieved and returned to Unferth of the Danes with his compliments and thanks, despite it's inability to harm Grendel's mother. "And give Unferth my old heirloom, '' ''my splendid wavy sword '' ''widely known among men '' ''to have a hard edge. '' ''I will do my glory work '' ''with Hrunting—or '' ''death will take me." Hrunting in Castlevania Hrunting appears in the Castlevania series as a poisonous sword. Apparently, in the Castlevania version of events, Grendel's poison seeped into the blade. This sword is found in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (where it was dubbed as the executioner's sword Terminus Est in the English version, likely a reference to the sword wielded by Severian in Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun series), Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow. In Portrait of Ruin, it was replaced by a similar (but green colored) poison sword called the Assassin Blade. Hrunting also made an appearance in Harmony of Despair. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Terminus Est deals out poison damage. If the enemy hit by the blade is not immune to poison (Akmodan II, Dracula) or strong against poison (Shaft, Spectre) it will become poisoned (there are no creatures that absorb poison). This will cut their attack strength in half, making any future hits by the creatures easier to handle. This makes using the sword against tough enemies and most bosses generally a good idea. The only creature that is weak against poison is the Water Leaper, which only appears in the Saturn version of the game. The only way to obtain this sword is from a Nova Skeleton, which is found throughout the Reverse Castle. This strong sword is in between the power of Gram and the Dark Blade, and is slightly less powerful than a Marsil. The blade also gives a +2 Defense boost. This sword is also wielded by Doppleganger40. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow This sword has a good range and hurls poison at the enemy. Its swing looks like a purple poison-version of Laevatain's flame swung and can damage creatures above the sword. This sword will poison all enemies it touches that are weak against poison (Buer, Siren, Durga, Minotaur, Student Witch, Fleaman, Evil Butcher, Catoblepas, Persephone, Valkyrie, Witch, Curly, Gorgon, Golem, Ripper, Werejaguar, Biphron, Weretiger, Red Minotaur, Bael and Erinys). These creatures will have their attack reduced by 25% and their defense nullified. Any creatures without weakness against poison will not be affected by this effect. Since poison element doesn't affect damage calculation directly, without the poison effect, this sword is treated like the other non elemental swords. The Hrunting is a prize for defeating the Headhunter in the Inner Quarters. However, it will take some work to get it, as you have to ascend to the top of a stormy tower filled with Disc Armors and Valkyries. The sword is more powerful than a Gladius (and any other straight-swinging standard sword), but less powerful than the Rahab's Frost, Laevatain and Kaladbolg, swords which are obtained later in the game. Another weapon in this game that can poison enemies is the Poison Fist, which has a much shorter range but is twice as strong and is the strongest of the fist weapons. It is possible for Soma to obtain the Hrunting before fighting Headhunter, as the boss can be skipped using double jump and Flying Armor soul from the other entrance of Inner Quarters. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow As in previous incarnations, the Hrunting is a poisonous sword. It lost its defense boost from ''Aria of Sorrow. Enemies which are weak to poison (Zombie, Warg, Student Witch, Slaughterer, Valkyrie, Persephone, Witch, Lilith, Killer Clown, Hell Boar, Harpy, Erinys and Werewolf) will be poisoned when hit. Because there are less enemies that can be poisoned than in Aria of Sorrow, the value of this sword suffers a little. Enemies that are strong against poison include the Gorgon and Final Guard. Once an enemy has been poisoned, its strength and defense are decreased by a factor. The Hrunting does not possess a unique critical art. Its dashing forward while swinging move could be considered its special ability. To create a Hrunting, you will need a Fragarach and a Mollusca soul. The Mollusca can be found in the Garden of Madness on either side of the sealed doors. A Fragarach can be evolved into either, a Hrunting or a Mystletain, with a Treant soul. The Mystletain is a holy sword which is weaker than the Hrunting and Fragarach, but is strong against many enemies in the game. Either of these two swords can be evolved into a Joyeuse with a Killer Clown soul and then further evolved toward a Valmanway. To create a Hrunting from scratch, you will need a Short Sword and an Armor Knight, Corpseweed, Great Armor and a Mollusca soul. Item Data Animations SOTN Terminus Est.gif|'Terminus Est' from Symphony of the Night AoS Hrunting.gif|Hrunting from Aria of Sorrow DOS Hrunting.gif|'Hrunting' from Dawn of Sorrow Trivia *The name "Terminus Est", used in Symphony of the Night, is probably an homage to Gene Wolfe's The Book of the New Sun, in which the protagonist wields a sword of the same name. See also *Assassin Blade Category:Norse Lore Category:Poison Assets Category:Slash Damage Category:Swords Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dawn of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items